Everywhere You Are
by Mojojojo2013
Summary: Bulma keeps running into this excessively muscular man on campus. He's everywhere! Her apartment complex, her favorite coffee shop, and now he's her new intern and her new self defense coach! Vegeta keeps bumping into this blue-haired woman on campus. She's everywhere! His apartment building, the coffee shop where he works at, and now she's his new boss and new boxing student!
1. Chapter 1: That Guy

**Chapter One: That Guy**

"Ugh! I can't believe that guy!" Bulma yelled as she entered her apartment, throwing her bag onto the floor and plopping down in between where her two roommates sat on the living room couch.

"What happened now?" ChiChi asks, trying to bite back a chuckle at her overdramatic friend.

Bulma groans again, stealing some popcorn from the bowl in 18's lap. "That stupid guy next door is a total ass!"

"We already know that since you find the need to tell us this fact _at least_ twice a day," 18 said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, well today he was even more of an ass! He had the audacity to call me a 'fat ass' because _apparent-ly_ I was in his way and he couldn't get his precious mail. I wasn't even in his way! Then he went on about how he could never get any sleep because my tv is too loud and he has to try to drown out 'stupid _Grey's Anatomy_'. Whatever! First of all, _Grey's _is not stupid! And I'm the one that has to put up with him hitting his stupid punching bag every night and early morning, which I pointed out the giant monkey. … And what's with his need to constantly call me "woman" like I haven't told him my name a hundred times already. What kind of name is Ve-geta anyways…"

Bulma continued to complain as Chi Chi and 18 just sat listening to their roommate rage and rant about their next-door neighbor like she normally did every night. They've lived here since sophomore year of college together. The girls and Vegeta actually moved in on the same day and the bickering between the two started on that fateful morning…

**_Flashback_**

_Bulma picked up another box from the back of her car and headed up to her new apartment. _

_She was so excited to be moving in to a new place with her best friends. She was so glad to be out of the dorms. Making her way to the elevator, Bulma's mind began to wander. _

_She couldn't believe that summer was basically over and that classes would start soon. Meaning that she couldn't spend all of her time working in the labs with her dad… But now she'd have a bunch of cool neighbors to get to know and start her final year of undergrad. She was stoked! _

_Deep in her own thoughts, Bulma stepped off the elevator and headed in the direction of her new apartment, so she didn't notice the guy making his way through the hallway carrying a bunch of things in his arms. Not until she bumped right into him, making him drop all of the electronics he had been carrying. _

_"__Oops. I am so sorry!" Bulma said, maneuvering the box in her arms to get a look at who she bumped into. She was met with the coldest black eyes she'd ever seen. They were set in a very handsome, chiseled face. Bulma did a once-over of the man in front of her to see that he was ripped beyond belief. (It's hard to miss those muscles with him wearing spandex shorts and a cutoff t-shirt.) _Whoa_, Bulma thought. She made her way back up to look at his face again. A face that was twisted in rage._

_"__Watch where you're walking, woman!" the guy shouted in a deep, gravely voice. "You made me drop my laptop. That's not cheap, you know. It better not be busted."_

_Bulma was taken aback by his outrage at a complete stranger. Like seriously, it's not like she ran into him on purpose. And she had apologized. Her anger began to rise at this guy's lack of manners, forcing her to drop the box she was carrying to the floor._

_"__Hey! It's not like I purposefully bumped into you so you'd drop your damn laptop. I said I was sorry. How 'bout you stop yelling at me and pick the stupid thing off the ground before someone steps in it!" Bulma was steaming the more she yelled at the guy. _

_The guy glared at her before bending down to retrieve his fallen laptop. He opened it up and it appeared to be in perfect condition. "If it doesn't turn on later, you're gonna pay to fix it," he grumbled at her. _

_"__Oh please, I could fix it faster than any repair shop ever could. I'm Bulma Briefs. In case you haven't heard, I am a genius, after all," she gloated, as if he should automatically know who she is. Which, he should. _

_"__Some genius you are, can't even walk without bumping in to people," he retorted, loving the way the woman's face reddened in anger._

_Before Bulma could spew anymore animosity at the muscled man in front of her, Chi Chi and 18 stuck their heads out of the door to their apartment to see what all the commotion was about. _

_"__B, you okay?" Chi Chi asked._

_"__Yeah, we heard you yelling…" 18 trailed off as she noticed the very toned and handsome man in front of her._

_The man just gave a grunt, picking up the rest of the stuff he had dropped and headed to the door right next to the girls' apartment._

_"__Are you kidding me!" Bulma screeched, making the man turn to face her again. "I have to live next door to you!" _

_"__Trust me, I'm not trilled about it myself. So just stay out of my way, woman." And with that, he entered the apartment, slamming the door behind him._

_"__Ugh! I can't believe that guy!" Bulma complained, picking up the forgotten box on the ground, making her way over to her stunned roommates._

**_End of Flashback_**

…Almost two years later and they were still going at it like cats and dogs. Chi Chi and 18 actually had a bet going on for when the two would just shut up and jump each others bones. Even Chi Chi's boyfriend Goku, who can be a little clueless at times, has 100 bucks down that it'll happen by midterms - 18 says by Christmas and Chi Chi is betting on New Years 'because it'd be so romantic'.

"UGH I JUST WANT TO PUNCH HIM IN HIS STUPID CHISELED FACE!" Bulma suddenly screeched. Chi Chi jumped at her sudden outburst.

18 laughed. "Hey, you're starting your self-defense classes tomorrow right? Maybe you'll learn how to break his nose or something."

"A girl can only hope," Bulma grumbled.

"18, don't encourage her," Chi Chi chided.

"Speaking of my self-defense class, the trainer must be a masochist because the class starts at 8am. On a freakin Saturday!" Bulma says, looking down at her phone to see the time. It was almost midnight. She really needed to stop staying so late at the lab… "Guess it's bedtime for me… G'night," she sighs irritably, dragging herself toward her bedroom.

"Goodnight," the other girls call out, somewhat happy to be able to continue their movie in piece.

* * *

I own nothing!

My very first multi-chapter Vegetal fic, so I hope you all enjoy!

Love some feedback, but please be gentle, I'm just a sweet little cinnamon roll!


	2. Chapter 2: That Woman

Hey Guys!

This chapter is basically the same as the first but in Vegeta's point of view. This shouldn't happen very often, where it switches views like this.  
Hope you like it! (Next chapter I promise not to do a flashback!)

Remember, I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter Two: That Woman**

Vegeta slammed the door to his apartment behind him.

"That woman!' he shouted irritably to his empty apartment.

Even when he tries to avoid her, she's always around, waving that perfect ass in front of him. _God, what am I even thinking!_ He needed to get a hold of himself. He _did not_ find the irritating blue-nette attractive in any way. She was loud and vulgar and always found a way to push his buttons.

He didn't have time to mess around with annoying bimbos, anyways. This was a busy year for him. He still had his job as a barista at the coffee shop, Senzu Bean, working whenever he got the chance. But this year he would be starting a paid internship for his Physics major that his professor set up for him at some big tech company he didn't even bother learning the name of. Hey, it was paid, so he didn't really care where is was or what he was doing. And starting tomorrow he would be training a person in kickboxing for his Kinesiology practicum. Plus, he had his minor in Mathematics he just added, all while maintaining his physicality for the cage fighting tournaments that were coming up in a few months.

Somewhat exhausted just thinking about all the future work he'd eventually be bombarded with, he made his way to the bathroom to shower off from his workout before heading to bed. He turned on the shower as hot as it'd go, stripping off his sweat-soaked t-shirt and mesh shorts before stepping into the shower and shutting the glass door. His body becoming satisfyingly sore as the steady stream of hot water worked at his aching muscles.

His mind began to wander while he soaped up his body. For some odd reason, he went back to the event from a few moments ago with the wench next door.

**_Flashback_**

_He walked into the apartment building and headed toward the mailboxes. He was tired from his early morning classes, working at the coffee shop for a few hours, and after the grueling workout he just put himself through. He was basically sleep walking as he looked up and noticed a very curvaceous body clad in a tight pair of black skinny jeans and graphic crop tee. His eyes lingered on the woman's midriff as she reached up to her mailbox, following her movements they made their way up toward her face before he noticed a blue ponytail. A blue ponytail that was all too familiar. _Crap, _Vegeta thought. _It was that woman_. He mentally slapped himself for his reaction over the woman's body as he walked up beside her and gruffly said, "would you hurry up and move your fat ass so I can get into my own mailbox, woman."_

_She jumped at the sound of his voice before her face took on an angry look as she realized who had spoke. "Excuse you, jackass. Would it kill you to not be so rude all the time? And I'm barely in your way, anyways," she spit out, crossing her arms, but not moving from her spot._

_"__Yes," he replied, monotoned, "it would. Now get out of the way so I can get to sleep before I have to endure you incessantly playing stupid Grey's Anatomy at top volume all night."_

_Bulma puffed out her cheeks before stating, "Whatever! I'm the one that has to listen to you constantly hitting that punching bag of yours at all hours of the day! I'm surprised you even sleep with how much I hear you pounding away on that thing." She gave Vegeta a quick once-over before a sardonic smirk appeared on her face - and he also could've sworn he saw her eyes fill with lust for a split second as she took in his form. "Trying to let off some steam are we?" She let the innuendo hang in the air. _

_He scoffed. "Trust me, woman, I have no need to release that so-called steam through boxing."_

_"__Oh right. I'm sure you and Jill are well aquatinted by now," she quickly retorted, wiggling her fingers in front of his face, baiting him._

_Vegeta scoffed. "Vulgar woman," he breathed, tired of her presence now._

_She just grabbed her mail with a smile on her face and began walking away. "And Grey's Anatomy is not stupid," she added before stomping up the stairs and out of Vegeta's view. _

_As irritating as she was and as much as he'd hate to admit it - even to himself - it was still nice to watch her walk away._

**_End of Flashback_**

Vegeta looked down at himself to see that he was getting hard just thinking about the woman's body and what she had been implying earlier. _Man, what is wrong with me?_ He sighed, leaning his head back to let the water streak across his face. Deciding to ignore his body's reaction, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He chalked this sudden attraction to Bulma all up to him being so tired. After all, he was a red-blooded American male, so he could appreciate a nice female form when he saw one, even if it did belong to the screeching banshee.

Trying to shake the images of the woman from his mind, Vegeta grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as he made his way to his bedroom. The clock on his dresser read 1:01am. He needed to get to sleep soon. He set his alarm for 5am. That way he'd be able to hit the library for a bit to work on some assignments before his 8am training session. He hoped his new trainee wouldn't be annoying. From their email contact, he knew that the person was a female and was wanting to take the lessons as a form of self-defense training. Whomever it was, they better be ready to jump straight into training without complaining. He'd been a trainer before, but he wasn't one of those namby-pamby trainers that babied their trainees. Either way, this shouldn't be that hard, as far as practicums go.

Putting on a pair of boxers, Vegeta walked to his bed and laid down, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow.

To his pleasant surprise, he drifted to sleep without hearing any _Grey's Anatomy _coming from the apartment next to him.After this chapter, I will attempt to do weekly updates for this story. I'm thinking of posting every Friday, but I'm starting a new job in a week, so we shall see what happens.

* * *

After this chapter, I will attempt to do weekly updates for this story. I'm thinking of posting every Friday, but I'm starting a new job in a week, so we shall see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3: Teacher and Student

**Chapter Three: Teacher and Student**

Bulma woke to the blaring of her alarm. Groaning, she rolled over and smashed her fist against the alarm clock and noticed it was only 6:30 in the morning. "Ugh, why did I even sign up for this?" she asked herself. But she knew the answer. Now that she was gaining more responsibility in her father's company, Capsule Corp., she was beginning to receive more threats as well. Perks of being famous, she guessed. Yeah, she had a security team and was assigned a personal bodyguard, but she wanted to maintain her freedom as much as possible. So she decided she needed to be able to protect herself and not have to rely on anyone else to save her. Just look at Chi Chi, a fifth degree black belt in American Kenpo, and 18, who practices Mixed Martial Arts with emphasis in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. She wanted to become just as strong and capable - on a physical level anyways. So when she saw the flier in the quad for a kickboxing instructor seeking a prospective student, she grabbed the flier and immediately emailed her new trainer to set up a start date and time. Apparently the instructor was a Kinesiology student and this was suppose to be the guy's practicum.

But right now, as she reluctantly crawled out from underneath her covers, Bulma was starting to regret her decision in accepting the early morning regimen. _Maybe the trainer will be hot and available…_, she thought. That seemed to get her out of her bed. She couldn't turn down the chance of potential eye candy, so she walked to the bathroom with a slight pep in her step.

When she returned to her bedroom, her hair had been blowdried and pulled up into a high ponytail, with a towel wrapped around her slight frame. She walked into her closet to look through her the workout sets - that she hardly wore for actually working out. She decided on a pink and black Adidas sports bra with matching capris leggings and pairing it all with all black sneakers. She packed some everyday clothes and some toiletries into a gym bag, grabbed a water bottle, and headed out the door to the underground garage.

* * *

Keys in her hand, she pressed the button to unlock her metallic light blue 20XX Volkswagen Beetle Convertible. Throwing her bag in the passenger seat, she turned the keys in the ignition and rolled down the convertible top. She pulled out of the parking garage and headed out toward the university's Kinesiology building slash gymnasium.

Vegeta was already annoyed. His new kickboxing student was late. Albeit, by seven minutes, but still, his time was precious. _Who is late on their first day?! _he thought. Just as Vegeta managed to calm his annoyance over his missing student, the one person who he didn't want to see at the moment walked into the gym. _Please, God, no, _Vegeta pleaded to himself.

Bulma entered the gym looking around for the free-weights section where her trainer said he'd be waiting near. She walked around the room as she searched, taking in the big sparring ring in the near left corner and the many punching bags lining the other side of the room. She'd never been in this particular gym on campus, so she was intrigued by all the equipment, or lack thereof since there weren't many machines. Her eyes stopped scanning as they landed on the one person she never expected to see standing over by the free-weights. _Vegeta?_ _No way in hell! His being here is just a coincidence_, she tried to reason with herself.

She froze in place a few feet away from where he stood, completely at a loss as to what to do next. She hadn't expected to see him so soon after their encounter last night. She took in his appearance. He was in spandex shorts and a grey cutoff Stanford t-shirt - if you could even call it a shirt, she could clearly see his chiseled stomach and pecs with how cut up it was. She watched his muscular thighs ripple through their spandex coverings before she realized her was walking toward her.

Vegeta, as annoyed as he was, closed the distance between them and stood in front of her with his arms across his chest. He took in her outfit and was glad his anger clouded any sexual desires that may have been caused by her lack of clothing.

"I'm guessing you're my new kickboxing student?" Vegeta grumpily asked. He didn't wait for her response, he already knew. _Of course she fucking was._ "You're late."

Bulma recovered quickly at the sound of his voice. "What, by like five minutes! Sor-ry for never really having been inside this building before and for getting lost! And here I thought I would get a trainer that would be understanding of that fact. But no. I get _you_," she seethed.

"Woman, you think I was wanting an irritating wench like you for a student? As quickly as you responded to that flier, I would have thought you'd actually arrive early. _But no_," he mocked, "I get the self-absorbed rich bitch that's been a pain in my ass for the last two years."

Bulma's face was red with fury. "You pompous ass! How dare you speak that way to me! I haven't even done anything to you. God forbid I make one little mistake! I take one wrong turn in this building and end up a few minutes late. No one's perfect. We all make mistakes. Even a giant ape like you!" She was furious. He had no right to be such an ass all the time.

"You were seven minutes late."

"Ugh!" She grunted loudly. "Whatever! I don't need this training that badly, especially from the likes of you. Have fun failing your class on your own." She turned on her heal to walk away but he grabbed her by the forearm. She was surprised by how gentle he was. And they both ignored the little electric feeling they got from being touched by the other.

"Wait," Vegeta gruffly whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's just get to work."

Bulma bulked. She was surprised to see him calm so suddenly. And even more surprised that he actually wanted to continue. She looked up at his face. He was staring at her. They locked eyes and stood there staring at each other for who-knows-how-long before he finally let go of her arm and turned around, walking toward the far wall.

"Hey," Bulma called. He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "You're actually willing to teach me?"

He let out a huff before he turned around and made his way back to her. He had started to notice all the other guys in the gym looking their way and wanted to end their stupid little yelling match before those asshats got anymore ideas about him and the blue-nette. "Like it or not, I need someone to train and you're that someone. I need to pass this practicum. So either you can shut up and follow me so we can get started or I need to start looking for someone else to train right this second, which will just cause me unneeded stress and I'll be even more of an ass to you."

Bulma has never been this dumbstruck in her entire life. Vegeta was actually being somewhat vulnerable right now.

"Well I never thought I'd see that day," Bulma said with a smirk. "Mean ol' 'Geta needs me!"

"Are you coming or not," he growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Fine," she said, cheerfully making her way in the direction he was headed earlier. "But you got to promise you won't damage the goods," she said with a sway of her hips, looking over her shoulder at him. He rolled his eyes and stomped ahead of her over to the scales lining the back wall. _This was gonna be a long semester_, he angrily thought.

Bulma smiled at his reaction. But that smile fell when she realized what he was walking toward. "Wait, are you going to weigh me?!" Her voice broke in embarrassment. _That's all I need, is this jackass knowing my weight and teasing me for it_, thinking of when he called her a fat ass last night. Bulma was by no means ashamed of her body. She loved her curves and the way men stopped and stared. She was a ten. But compared to people like 18 - who had a freakin' six pack - she was pudgy. And to be weighed by the one guy she truly despised was cringe inducing.

"Stop being so dramatic, woman. I need to know your starting point so I can better assess the areas to focus on before you can get anywhere near actual boxing techniques. It's also a way for me to track your progress."

Bulma was surprised by how clinically and _nicely_ \- well, as nice as Vegeta could possibly get - he explained it all to her. It was weird to hear him speak to her in such a way. She doesn't think they've ever had an actual conversation that didn't involve them yelling at each other at some point. She stared at Vegeta's back as he set up the scale. _He really is a handsome guy. If you can look past that permanent scowl on his face and sour attitude_, she mused. Setting her bag down, she walked toward the scale. Vegeta motioned for her to step forward. He was trying very hard to ignore how close they were. He had to move even closer to adjust the scale, thus putting her breasts at his eye level. He swallowed and tried not to stare. _Focus, man! _He promised himself he wouldn't get distracted by this woman's tempting figure. He continued adjusting the scale as he caught a glimpse of her face in his peripheral vision. He noticed her cheeks were flushed. _A least I'm not the only uncomfortable one_, he thought.

"Okay, 135 pounds," Vegeta said, writing it on the whiteboard that was set up above the scale.

Bulma was appalled. "Why are you writing it on the board for everyone to see?!"

"God, stop screeching, woman!" Vegeta barked out. "It's not that big a deal. A woman at your age weighs, on average, roughly 170 pounds, so I don't know what you're freaking out for." He walked away from her and she huffed, but stepped down off the scale, trying to ignore the number staring her in the face. When he returned he had some sort of device in his hands. "Here, hold on to this, keeping your arms out in front of you."

"What is this?" Bulma inquired.

"It measures how much body fat you have."

"Why do you need to know that?! I thought I was suppose to be learning how to kick a guy in the face or something. Not have you tell me I'm fat." Bulma was tired of all this weighing and measuring. It was starting to make her feel inferrer.

He stared her in the face with his dark, menacing eyes. He took a step toward her. "If you screech like that one more time I am going to duct tape your mouth shut next session," Vegeta threatened. Bulma's eyes went wide, because she knew he meant every single word he just said. _Good, that shut her up_, he smirked. "Now hold the device like this," he instructed, handing it over to her. "Like I said before, this will help me track your progress. And it gives me an idea of where to start your training. There's no way you'd be able to 'kick a man in the face or something' if you can't even move your body smoothly and accurately." He noticed her blush at his words. Bulma's mind was reeling, thinking of Vegeta teaching her how to move _smoothly -_ in a way that he was definitely not referring to.

Vegeta couldn't let this opportunity go, especially with what she pulled last night. He walked up behind her, covering her hands with his and held the device out in front of her. "Hold it out like this," Vegeta whispered in her ear, his gruff voice sounding lower and even gruffer than usual. She could feel his breath on her ear and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine then settled in her belly. He smirked to himself as he felt her shiver. "Cold?" he asked, stepping away from her? He had to step away from her before his plan at teasing backfired and he took her right there on the mat. _Wait, what?!_ He wasn't a teenager. It's not like he's never been with a woman. So where'd that thought come from? He shouldn't be ready to bed this woman just by touching her. _Get it together, Vegeta!_ he berated himself. He didn't let his inner turmoil show on his face, still determined to get under her skin.

Bulma stood there staring at Vegeta, her mind floating through images of her and Vegeta rolling around between sheets, having him push her up against the shower wall, even "sparring" in the ring behind her. But then she saw the smirk on Vegeta's face. She puffed up her cheeks, her face growing even more red. "You ass!" she grumble-shouted, throwing the device at his head. Vegeta easily caught, much to Bulma's disappointment.

Vegeta stepped toward Bulma until they were so close their chests were almost touching. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "what did I say would happen the next time you screeched at me?" Bulma gasped. He loved seeing her all frazzled. Stepping back, he said, "what, did I discover a hidden kink of yours, woman?"

Bulma immediately clenched her mouth shut at his words. Something clicked inside her seeing the smirk on his face grow. _Oh, I see what he's playing at_, Bulma thought, finally figuring out Vegeta's motives. _It is sooo on. _

Vegeta's smirk fell once he saw the too-sweet smile spread across the woman's face. She stepped toward him, placing her hand on his exposed pec and fluttering her eyes up at him. His frown deepened. _What is she up to?_, he thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" she said huskily, dragging her hand down his stomach and toward his shorts. Vegeta tried to keep a certain appendage from twitching as her hand got closer to the waistband of his shorts. He could feel her fingers brush against the elastic before he felt them leave his skin altogether. She reached down and grabbed the device that he was still holding in his hand, stepping back. "Now how do you read this thing?" she asked, as if nothing just transpired between them. _Ha! That'll teach him._

Vegeta stood there completely confused. He let out the breath that he didn't know that he'd been holding. He looked at Bulma, who was just standing there with a quizzical look on her face, but he could see the mischievous sparkle in those bright blue eyes hers. Looking over her shoulder, he could clearly see that the other guys in the gym had gathered and were snickering over the two of them. Not wanting to give them anymore ammo, he took two steps away from the woman and went on to explain how to read the device in her hands.

"You're skinny fat," Vegeta said as he wrote down Bulma's numbers on the whiteboard with her weight.

"_Excuse me!_"

Vegeta held back a groan at her irritating voice. "Calm down, woman. It's just what we call people who appear skinny or "healthy" but actually have quite a bit of body fat. The clinical term is normal weight obesity."

"Oh…" Bulma mumbled, surprised by Vegeta's clinical knowledge.

"Believe it or not, woman, I am actually a good trainer and know what I'm talking about," he said with a sneer.

"Sorry if I thought that the reclusive asshole that lives next door was good at anything else other than being an asshole."

"By that logic I'd have to think that you're only good at spending your daddy's money and not having to work for anything in your life, but we both know that's not true."

Bulma looked up at him with a small smile, "was that a compliment?"

"Tsch, like I'd ever give you a compliment, unintended or otherwise," Vegeta said, walking away from her toward the mirrored wall that overlooked the entire back wall of the gym.

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed as she followed him over to the practice mats and free-weights. "Why is it so hard for you to be even a little bit less asshole-y?"

"I don't think geniuses, are suppose to use words like _asshole-y_. He reached down to pick up the 2 pound weights. "Besides," he continued, dropping the weights in Bulma's hands, "some people love my asshole tendencies." He gave a knowing look.

"Oh yeah, I bet all the ladies just flock to you and are _dying_ to get into bed with you. I must have just missed all the women coming and going from your apartment over the last two years. I'm sure it's been a revolving door." Bulma mocked.

Vegeta's faced hardened. "Shut up and let's get started on your first exercise." He stepped away to grabbed the ten pound weights for himself. "Now you're going to start with your feet shoulder-width apart and your arms down at your sides, palms inward." Bulma did as he instructed. "Now, bring the weights up to chest level, then bring your arms over your head while twisting your wrists so your palms are facing outwards and back again. Yeah, like that. Bring them back down to chest level while twisting again, then back to you sides." Bulma continued to follow his movements. "Good. I'm surprised that you can actually follow direction, woman."

"I'm surprised you can actually give direction without being rude," she retorted.

"I'm good at what I do," he replied, letting the hidden meaning linger in the air. "Now I'm going to show you another exercise and then you'll do some reps."

"Okay." Bulma was too focused on getting the steps correct to pay attention to Vegeta's innuendo.

"For this one," he went on, "you're still going to have your feet shoulder with apart. You're going to bring your arms up to chest level, then raise them above your head, bending your forearms to bring the weights behind your back. Bring them back up above your head, then lower back to your chest and then to your sides again. Good, you've got the hang of it."

"I'm a quick study," Bulma replied with a wink.

"Do ten reps of the first exercise then immediately followed by ten reps of the second exercise, doing 3 sets of each. Got it?" he asked, setting down his weights.

"Yup! Got it." Bulma began the first exercise before she realized Vegeta was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Watching her. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

"I have to make sure your form is good."

"Oh," Bulma mumbled, forcing her eyes to look anywhere other than Vegeta's intense gaze.

Vegeta stood there watching as the woman moved. Every time she lifted her arms her breasts became accentuated. He tried not to stare, but it was incredibly difficult. He noticed that she was doing her very best not to look at him, so he decided that it wouldn't be so terrible if he looked. Just for a second… Her breasts were pushed together tightly in that pink sports bra she was wearing and would make any man stop and stare. The tight yoga pants she wore defined her thick thighs and round ass perfectly and he thought about how it felt pressed against his front earlier. Her tiny hands gripped the dumbbells and made him think about what else they could firmly grip.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bulma noticed that Vegeta was staring at her - in a way that suggested it wasn't at her form. His eyes were somewhat glazed over as her stared at her. She slowing turned her head to look at him. His stance was stoic and stiff. He still had his arms across his chest, although she could see a sliver of his pecs. His ripped shirt left his shoulders and arms bare, letting Bulma get a good view of his veiny forearms. Still continuing her reps, her eyes traveled down to his stomach and landed on his rock hard abs. She remembered how they felt under her fingers earlier. Her eyes stilling making their was downward, she took in his insanely muscular thighs encased in those damn spandex shorts he wore and thoughts of what they could be hiding came to Bulma's mind.

The sound of someone dropping a dumbbell back into its cradle snapped them back to reality. Bulma dropped her arms to her sides gripping the dumbbells tight.

"Okay, that's enough," Vegeta said, taking the weights from Bulma's grasp. They both were avoiding eye contact. Shaking his head clear of all the dirty images he conjured of the woman, he said, "let's move on to some leg workouts. These are called walking lunges. Have you heard of them before?"

"I think so," Bulma said softly. Her mind was still reeling a little from what just happened.

"Hold a dumbbell in each hand, step forward a few feet with one leg, then lower your body into a lunge position until your knee is almost touching the floor. Without pausing, push off from your foot taking a step forward into another lunge position and just keep alternating like that, keeping the weights down at your sides," he demonstrated. Bulma had to try her hardest not to get distracted by his ass. He turned and handed her back the weights. Their fingers touched briefly and they both felt that little electricity they felt before when he had grabbed her earlier. Bulma looked up into his eyes, but he ignored her and just stepped back so she could get into position, what happened between them pushed out of their minds.

After crossing the distance of the gym several times, Vegeta said that was enough lunges for the day. "Man, I didn't think all of that was gonna make me so sore," Bulma groaned, handing over the weights to Vegeta.

"That's what you get for being weak and pathetic," he said, placing the dumbbells back onto their rack.

"Hey! You were doing so well at not being an ass before," she bellowed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't mistake me being a good trainer as kindness geared toward you," he snapped back. "I think we are done for the day."

"Wow. We actually made it through the day with minimal arguing. I call that a success!" Bulma said with a smile as she went to go pick up her gym bag. "Hey, thanks for still agreeing to train me even after I tried to throw something at your head, by the way," she said seriously, looking Vegeta in the face.

"Whatever. I only agreed because you're needed for me to pass this practicum."

"Gosh, you really don't know how to not be rude do you?"

Vegeta didn't respond and just picked up his own belongings, making his way for the door. "I have somewhere to be. See you next Saturday. And try not to be late next time," he called over his shoulder.

Bulma stood there for a second watching the gym door swing shut behind him. She just rolled her eyes at his antics before making her way out of the gym herself.


End file.
